<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>can we please turn on a movie by starearring</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994936">can we please turn on a movie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starearring/pseuds/starearring'>starearring</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, First Time, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:40:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starearring/pseuds/starearring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>kevin and connor are home alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elder "Connor" McKinley/Kevin Price</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>can we please turn on a movie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tiny moving parts reference epic bruh moment</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Movies do not at all capture the nuances of intimacy, Kevin finds. No poorly written erotic internet novels he had taken a quick glance at before guiltily clicking away could capture feelings so strangely esoteric. So <em>human</em>.<br/>
For one example, movies skim over the inane sensitivity of the neck. Of course, Kevin internally argues, they couldn’t make a sex scene with 5 straight vampire-like minutes of mindless neck sucking. Not that he’s ever really been allowed to watch a full sex scene. But Kevin never could have predicted how <em>good</em> that kind of thing feels.<br/>
Connor is very… talented, Kevin thinks. He licks and kisses and mouths with great, nonsensical expertise, like they aren’t sex-sheltered Mormons. Kevin begs him to continue for minutes on end, but Connor doesn’t need much convincing, so utterly enthralled with the way something this simple affects him this immensely. Kevin keeps his hands tightly clamped to the back of Connor’s head and neck respectively, intermittently offering a soothing scratch to his scalp to sweetly encourage him while showing his appreciation. Connor is careful not to suck or bite, as Kevin has no means to cover up any hickies, and would rather be caught dead than wearing a turtleneck or scarf. Connor’s hands slowly, slowly begin to wander from their gentle rest on Kevin’s shoulders. They’re in Connor’s living room, on the sectional, basking in the natural lighting of the afternoon mixed with the nervous giddiness of being home alone. He’s kneeling, knees pinned on either side of Kevin’s hips, inches away from fully sitting on his lap, body pressed to Kevin’s. The spread of his thighs makes him eager, his hips swaying against air. His hands run hesitantly down Kevin’s sides and to his thighs, where they move slowly inward and back, testing the waters.<br/>
They’ve never gone this far before.<br/>
Connor’s mouth has stopped moving, his breath heavy against Kevin’s right collarbone, mind focused on the dragging of his palms edging closer and closer to Kevin’s groin. He gapes his mouth to speak, but can’t get the words to come out. He mentally rehearses his words ten more times before he can croak, “Can I touch you?”, hands frozen in place. Kevin hides his face in Connor’s hair, despite Connor’s current position denying him the ability to see it in the first place.<br/>
“Just from the outside. I won’t like, put my hand in your shorts,” he stumbles out in a quick attempt to mend the question, finished with a more hurried “If you want that, of course! Only if you want it. You don’t have to do anything you don’t wanna do, I’m totally cool with that.”<br/>
“Yeah- yes, please,” manages Kevin, quiet and meek. And boldly, yet slowly and apprehensively, Kevin plants his hands at Connor’s hips, thumbs pointed towards himself in a sturdy grip. Connor’s hips rock at the feeling of the solid weight.<br/>
“Are you sure? It’s really okay if you don’t want to,” he double checks, pulling away to look Kevin in the eye. He’s nervous, indefinitely, but yanks Connor into a kiss and moves Connor’s  hand away from his thigh and to his groin. It’s now that Connor finally sits down on his lap, his hand quick to find the apparent dick print in Kevin’s gym shorts, stroking it up and down with his fingers before coming down with his palm. Kevin’s mouth opens silently, as if his brain wants him to moan but can’t get the noises past his tongue. He mouth-breathes instead, and Connor mouths at the corner of his lips, desperate to keep in contact. Shoved towards the edge, small, pitchy noises crawl their way involuntarily out of Kevin’s throat, and his hand slaps over his own mouth, his eyes screwing shut.<br/>
Both endeared and insanely turned on at the gesture, Connor is desperate to hear how torn apart and whiny he can get- they’re miraculously alone, now would be the time, if ever- but the echo of the vast living room makes him nervous, and he allows Kevin to silence himself.<br/>
Kevin cums after <em>maybe</em> five more strokes of Connor’s hand.<br/>
Connor thinks he’s real pretty like that, innocuously dazed and ecstatic.<br/>
But he’s still real hard, and cants his hips forward, hiding his face in Kevin’s shoulder as he shamelessly grinds his pelvis.<br/>
Then, Kevin smooths his hands down Connor’s ass and squeezes, more to ground himself with the slight overstimulation than anything, and Connor gasps against Kevin’s mouth, back arching as he orgasms in his jeans. Kevin’s hands shoot back up to Connor’s head, fingers soothingly running through his hair as he slumps against him. Neither are too embarrassed for finishing so soon; neither have ever had anyone touch them like that before.<br/>
They slowly sink sideways into a lying position on the couch, Kevin curled into himself right on top of Connor, who sort of struggles to breathe with one-hundred-seventy pounds of football player on top of him. He lets him stay for as long as his lungs can bear it, only because there is nothing on earth comparable to having Kevin Price in his arms.<br/>
“Kevin… let’s go to my room,” he tries breathily, pushing at his chest, “C’mon. My pants are… gross. We can clean up and nap.”<br/>
Kevin huffs, but pushes himself up with shaky arms, Connor approving with a gentle and syrupy “Atta’ boy.”<br/>
They both change into clean pairs of Connor’s underwear and collapse into his bed, sleepy and pantless. Kevin rubs Connor’s bottom lip with his thumb, tracing back and forth for no particular reason. Connor’s eyes are closed, and he phases in and out of consciousness. Kevin, starting to doze off himself, sinks his thumb little ways into Connor’s mouth, experimentally, and is chillingly delighted at the way he meets the tip of his thumb with his tongue. The way he obediently laps is shockingly sultry and suggestive, and Kevin slides his thumb out, dragging it down his chin with a trail of saliva. Neither says anything about it, and Kevin cradles himself to Connor’s chest. No amount of movies could have prepared him for that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>